1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a drive circuit for an electro-optical device, a method of driving an electro-optical device, an electro-optical apparatus, and an electronic appliance, all of which are preferably used to display a variety of information.
2. Description of Related Art
In an active matrix liquid crystal display with two-terminal devices or a TFD (thin film diode) active matrix liquid crystal display, a first substrate having a plurality of scanning electrodes is opposed to a second substrate having a plurality of signal electrodes. A liquid crystal layer is sandwiched between the two substrates. A device having a nonlinear current-voltage characteristic is interposed between the liquid crystal layer and each of the scanning electrodes or between the liquid crystal layer and each of the signal electrodes (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-039840). Nonlinear two-terminal devices include a device using a ceramic varistor (D. E. Casfleberry, IEEE, ED-26, p. 1123-1128, 1979), a device using an amorphous silicon P-N junction diode (Togashi et al., Technical Report of Institute of Television, ED 782, IPD 86–3, 1984 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 559-57273), and a device using an MIM (Metal Insulator Metal) element (D. R., Baraff et al, IEEE, ED-28, p. 736–739, 1981 and K. Niwa et al., SID 84, Digest, p. 304–307, 1984).
In some TFD liquid crystal displays, a differential waveform of a signal electrode voltage is superimposed on a scanning electrode voltage via a capacitance between a scanning electrode and a signal electrode. In other words, crosstalk occurring between the scanning electrode and the signal electrode disadvantageously damages the gradation characteristic on a display.